Sur la corde raide
by CarysIsis
Summary: C'est la suite de Addict...Ou quand John sheppard, drogué du sexe et sur la voie de la guérisson...terminée.
1. Chapter 1

AUTEURS: Morgane et Holly ( Carly )

_**AUTEURS:**__ Morgane et Holly ( Carly ) _

**Forum de Fics et Créa sur Stargate : audeladesetoiles./index.htm**

Mon blog : carys-isis./index.htm

_**DATE :**__ Septembre 2008_

_**SAISON :**__ Hors saison_

_**CATEGORIE :**__ Romance Humour. _

_**RESUME **__: Suite de Addict_

_**ARCHIVES**__** :**__ Je serai très heureuse que ce fanfic soit diffusé sur d'autres sites, merci de m'en informer si vous l'utilisez._

_**DISCLAIMER**__** :**__ Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic, que j'écris pour le plaisir.size12 Cependant, la totalité de cette fanfiction est la propriété de son auteur (ne pas publier, en totalité ou en partie, sur quelque support que ce soit, sans l'accord de l'auteur)._

**NOTE DES AUTEURS** :

carys:Voila, une suite d' addict ! L'idée nous est venue, et bien. Je dois dire que ces malice qui nous a demandée une suite, on n'en a parlé avec Holly et voici donc la suite ! Qui j'espère vous plaira, tout autant que nous !

Holly: Pour une fois c'est moi qui me charge du postage et des coupures lol, mais ce sera une suite par semaine point barre lol, j'ai ma réputation de monstre à préserver !

OoO

**4 mois...**

Des soupirs, des gémissements s'élevaient dans la pièce à mesure que la température grimpait, atteignant _les 37.2_, que les caresses se faisaient plus poussées et précises, les amenant inexorablement vers le chemin de la passion à l'état pur. Il connaissait pourtant ce corps pour l'avoir tant de fois vu et touché, mais à chaque fois, c'était comme un électrochoc, il restait sans voix devant la perfection de cette silhouette. Un corps de déesse dont il ne pourra jamais se lasser.. Un corps qui le rendait dingue. Réprimant son désir de la faire sienne dans l'immédiat, John parsema son cou d'une pluie de baisers, puis il glissa ses lèvres sur la poitrine de Elizabeth qui se soulevait et se rabaissait au rythme de ses assauts. Sa peau était si douce, si douce... Il ne pourra pas tenir très longtemps. Dans un ultime effort et car il voulait faire les choses dans les règles de l'art, John caressa la pudeur de sa partenaire avec une infime douceur avant d'y plonger sa langue pour lui faire endurer mile tortures dont il était expert. Le corps de la jeune femme se souleva, tandis que ses mains agrippaient les draps, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'excitation de John, ravi de la voir si réceptive. Alors qu'il remontait vers son visage pour l'embrasser...

John se réveilla.

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser que ce n'était qu'un rêve, un de plus, comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez dur de jouer la carte de l'abstinence depuis quatre mois. Un vrai record, jamais il n'avait tenu aussi longtemps. Il était vraiment en manque... et que Elizabeth dorme avec lui ne l'aidait pas vraiment, mais étant donné qu'il leur était interdit de connaître le bonheur charnel et tout ce qui pourrait les conduire à déraper jusqu'à ce que John soit guérit, ce dernier ne voulait pas non plus lui imposer ce sacrifice de faire chambre à part. Il pouvait aisément comprendre les difficultés de la jeune femme à sortir avec un drogué du sexe! D'ailleurs, il avait de la chance qu'elle ne l'ait pas encore plaqué.

La jeune femme dormait toujours, heureusement il ne l'avait pas réveillé en gémissement pendant son sommeil comme ça lui était arrivé de nombreuses fois. Le clair de lune ombrageait son visage lui rendant sa beauté véritable. Mon dieu, elle est si belle. _Stop! Retourne toi et rendors toi se corrigea John_. C'est alors qu'il réalisa, qu'une fois encore, une certaine partie de son anatomie avait répondu à son inconscient. Etant au pain sec et à l'eau depuis quelque temps, il n'était pas rare et pas du tout surprenant à ce que son _petit soldat_ se mette souvent au garde-à-vous sans se demander si le moment était opportun ou non. Il répondait présent comme le ferait le premier de classe en levant systématiquement le doigt pour répondre à une question de sa maîtresse.

D'un bond, il se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche froide, encore. Il ne connaissait plus que ça depuis quatre mois, et vu le nombre de douches qu'il prenait parfois par jour, il était assez étonnant qu'il n'ait pas encore attraper la crève!

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, John vit Elizabeth les yeux ouverts, couchée sur son flanc gauche, une main soutenant sa tête.

- « Je t'ai réveillé, Eli? »

- « C'est l'eau de la douche. »

John fit le tour du lit, et s'assit sur le bord.

- « Tu as encore fait un rêve.. disons... »

- « Erotique? Oui » lui répondit-il en se prenant le visage entre les mains.

- « J'espère que c'était avec moi » fit-elle, malicieuse, dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère.

- « Bien sûr que c'était avec toi »

Eizabeth posa sa main sur la cuisse de John, mais ce dernier la repoussa vivement.

- « Je... désolé mais... »

Elle acquiesça de la tête, signe qu'elle comprenait, il avait peur que ce simple contact suffise pour le faire partir.

- « Parle moi de ton rêve. »

- « J'ai pas vraiment envie. »

- « Tu sais ce que le médecin t'as dis. Tu dois parler quand... quand _ce genre de chose_ t'arrive. »

- « Tu veux dire quand je rêve que je te fais l'amour, mais je n'ai pas besoin de rêver pour me l'imaginer. » rétorqua t-il sur la défensive.

En réalité il n'avait pas besoin de grand chose pour que ses pensées se focalisent sur le sexe, tout était devenu excitant pour lui, un rien suffisait à l'émoustiller, le faisant alors passer aux yeux de Elizabeth pour un parfait détraqué sexuel.

- « Tu savais que ce serait dur »

- « Oui mais pas à ce point. Bon sang si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi Elizabeth. »

_Et moi donc_, songea Elizabeth mais qui préféra garder cette pensée pour elle.

- « Pense à ta guérison, le plus dur est déjà passé »

- « Je ne suis pas aussi sûr que toi, mon ange. »

Le chemin sera encore long et parsemé d'embûches. Chaque jour, John livrait cette bataille contre lui même, et à force de volonté mais surtout par amour pour Elizabeth, il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour rester maître de ses pulsions. Il lui devait bien ça. Mais pourrait-il encore tenir longtemps?

- « A quoi tu penses, John? »

- « Elizabeth, je ne suis pas sûr que le moment soit approprié pour parler. Il est 2 heures du mat' »

- « A défaut de pouvoir faire l'amour, on peut parler, et tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est nécessaire pour ta thérapie. »

John capitula et s'assit en tailleur en face de la jeune femme.

- « Je me demande comment tu fais pour supporter cette situation, c'est vrai quoi je dois passer pour qui à tes yeux, mais toi tu restes là et tu me soutiens. »

- « Car je t'aime, on peut tout faire par amour »

Même si elle ne lui dira jamais clairement, cette vie chaste lui pesait tout autant, mais ça ne servait à rien de le culpabiliser davantage, au contraire, sa guérison ne s'en trouverait que retardée. N'étant qu'une femme, ou plutôt un être humain avec ses envies et ses besoins, il était naturel que Elizabeth ait envie de son homme, surtout qu'elle l'aimait à la folie et qu'elle connaissait ses prouesses au lit. Encore, si elle ne savait pas de quoi il était capable, l'abstinence forcée serait certainement plus facile à vivre, mais ayant déjà goûté au_ fruit de la passion, _il lui était tout particulièrement difficile de s'en passer. Comment peut-on regretter quelque chose qu'on ne connaît pas? On dit que la patience est une vertu, c'est en tout cas ce que Elizabeth se répétait pour rétreindre l'envie de sauter sur son compagnon. Le meilleur est à venir... Une fois guéri de son addiction, ils pourront connaître enfin une vraie relation de couple, car finalement, jusqu'à là, ce n'était que le sexe qui régissait leur histoire.

- « Et puis j'ai pas l'impression d'avoir fait des progrès en quatre mois... qui me dis que je guérirai un jour. »

- « En général il faut un an pour guérir, mais tout dépend des personnes. Crois moi tu guériras... John, lève tes yeux de ma poitrine et regarde moi dans les yeux! »

- « Pardon » bafouilla t-il.

Et bien, ce n'est pas encore demain la veille!

Tant que le désir sexuel primera sur son amour pour Elizabeth, tant qu'il ne pourra pas se tenir à ses côtés sans qu'une pulsion ne naisse en lui, John ne sera pas guéri. En fait, il se trompait en affirmant n'avoir pas fait de progrès en quatre mois. John avait réappris le bonheur d'être avec une femme sans que rien ne se passe, de savourer uniquement sa présence, et bien que sa dépendance reprenait le dessus au bout d'un moment, c'était un bon début, il était sur la bonne voie.

- « Je serai toujours là pour toi, John »

- « Je sais et je t'en remercie » murmura t-il en lui chipant un baiser.

Ils se toisèrent du regard, chacun pouvait lire le désir de l'autre et au moment où leurs lèvres se rapprochaient de nouveau...

- « Bonne nuit! » s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson

Et ils se couchèrent en se tournant le dos pour éviter une quelconque forme de tentation.


	2. Chapter 2

Voila le chapitre deux de sur la corde raide

_Voila le chapitre deux de sur la corde raide ! _

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir a écrire ce petite moment John et Liz ! Et, pour une fois, ce n'es pas John qui passe pour un pervers mdr Pour ceux qui se poserais la question, j'ai mis ce film, car ces celui que je connais le mieux lol _

_Bonne lecture _

_Rafiki : Ahhhhhhhhhh trop Happy que cela tes plus ! J'espère que le chapitre deux te plaira ! et que tu n'a rien contre Bruce Willis ! Au faite la suite de ta fics, j'avais finie de te la commenter ? _

xoxoxoxox

-« Vous avez descendu cet hélico avec une voiture ? » s'exclama le jeune homme étonné.

-« Ouais, j'avais plus de balles » Répondit nonchalamment Bruce Willis, en allumant sa cigarette.

Cette remarque étira un sourire à Elizabeth, tandis que son compagnon, lui riait franchement aux dires de Willis, qui tirait une nouvelle rafale de balles. Elle n'avait jamais été friande des « Die hard » et encore moins depuis qu'elle dirigeait Atlantis. La diplomate avait eu assez de son lot quotidien de missions, guerre, tirs de P90 et autre, sans en voir en plus dans un film.

Mais John avait tenu à le regarder, en grand fan de Bruce Willis. Cela ne posait pas de problème à la leader, qui aurait dit oui à n'importe quel film, juste pour passer une soirée en sa compagnie. Ces moments de détente, qui ces derniers mois, étaient devenus trop rares… L'addiction de John, outre le fait de les priver de sexe, les avait empêchés de faire beaucoup de choses normales, que faisaient en général les couples. Sauf qu'à présent, le plus dur était passé…Enfin, Elizabeth l'espérait…

Cela serait mentir de croire que, cette vie chaste ne lui pesait pas, bien au contraire. Si John devait de son coté contrôler ses pulsions et s'empêcher de sauter sur la jeune femme, il en était de même pour elle. Bien entendu, le Docteur Weir n'était pas atteinte d'addiction comme son amant…Mais…Elle avait une libido, c'était une femme avec des besoins normaux… Qui, de son coté devait lutter pour ne pas céder non plus à ses pulsions…

Elizabeth aimait John, plus que tout. Masi rester à ses cotés, sans avoir le droit de le toucher, ou presque, de le caresser…Avait été une lutte de tous les instants…De plus, il n'y avait pas que le militaire qui faisait des rêves…Osés…La diplomate ne comptait même plus les nombreuses fois où elle avait rêvé qu'il lui faisait l'amour dans les différents coins de la Cité…

Jamais elle n'en avait parlé à John. Ne voulant pas raviver déjà sa culpabilité…il lui faudrait être patiente et elle le serait car elle l'aimait…De plus, il avait fait des progrès saisissants, même si le principal intéressé ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte…Ils pouvaient désormais à loisir se toucher, et se tenir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans que le désir de John ne prenne le dessus.

Bien sûr, chacun devait surveiller à ce que l'autre n'aille pas trop loin…Mais, c'était déjà mieux qu'il y a quelque mois, où un simple geste faisait démarrer le militaire au quart de tour, comme le moteur d'une formule un.

Dans un sens, cette abstinence avait du bon, pensa Elizabeth. Le moment où ils pourraient de nouveau consommer leur amour et se fondre l'un dans l'autre n'en serait que plus délicieux… Le Docteur Weir poussa un soupir de bien-être et se cala un peu plus confortablement dans ses bras. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par les battements de cœur de son compagnon…

Ce geste fit se détourner de l'écran de télé les yeux de John, qui pencha le tête pour apercevoir Elizabeth. Son regard se perdit bien vite sur la jeune femme, et sur l'abandon dont elle faisait preuve dans ses bras…Un sentiment de bien être l'envahit et il pensa à tous les sacrifices que la dirigeante avait faits depuis 8 mois… Cette vie chaste d'abord, qui lui pesait même si elle ne le disait pas.

Il connaissait ses besoins, ses envies et cela le faisait enragé de ne pouvoir les satisfaire… Cependant, le fait qu'elle les mette de coté pour lui…Ce geste représentait bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'exprimer avec des mots…Puis, il avait eu ces pulsions, ces idées lubriques et rêves débridés, qui auraient fait passer John aux yeux de n'importe quelle femme pour un pervers détraqué. Mais pas a ses yeux à elle…Au contraire, Elizabeth l'avait écouté attentivement, conseillé et aimé…Là où la plupart aurait abandonné…

John avait pris conscience que c'était la femme de sa vie. Que toutes les histoires qu'il avait pu avoir n'étaient rien comparées à celle qu'il partageait avec la diplomate. Il serra un peu plus sa prise sur ses épaules, puis se pencha sur elle et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, au parfum fruité si caractéristique… Elizabeth poussa un nouveau soupir.

-« Tu ne dors pas, j'espère ? » Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Non, je profite. » Dit-elle, tout bas, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Alors qu'elle débuta des petites caresses sur sa cuisse.

-« Tu sais, si tu n'aimais pas « Die hard », tu aurais du me le dire. » Dit-il, en posant sa main sur la sienne, et en la caressant doucement.

Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux et remonta à sa hauteur pour le regarder.

-« Et ne pas profiter de toi ce soir ? Hors de question ! »

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur, suivi d'un regard dévorant.

-« Profiter de moi hein ? »

-« John… » Le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment. Voulant éviter un dérapage.

-« Désolé » Répondit-il en grimaçant, avant de lâcher sa main et de détourner le regard.

Le militaire se mordit la lèvre inférieure, conscient de son erreur et du dérapage potentiel. Il remit son attention sur le film. Le silence prit place, jusqu'à ce qu'Elizabeth ne le rompe.

-« Le film en lui même ne me plait guère. »

John la regarda.

-« C'est vrai ça ! Qui peut sauver le monde en 24 heures ? Ce n'est pas la réalité ! »

-« McKay ! » Répondit-il, amusé de l'engouement soudain de sa compagne.

Elizabeth plissa les yeux tout en lui jetant un regard en coin, un petit sourire su les lèvres.

-« Oui, mais ça ne compte pas. Nous, nous sommes dans la réalité ! Pas dans un film ou une série télé ! »

-« On pourrait se le demander. » Dit-il, après avoir réfléchi un instant en hochant la tête de droite à gauche. « Pourquoi avoir accepté de regarder le film alors ? »

-« Pour être avec toi bien sûr »

Cette remarque étira un sourire idiot à John.

-« Et pour Bruce Willis aussi ! » Conclut Elizabeth.

Le pilote détourna vivement la tête pour la regarder.

-« Comment ça pour Bruce Willis ? » Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Et bien oui, je le trouve très sexy ! » Répondit-elle malicieusement, consciente de l'effet que cela allait provoquer.

-« Ah oui ? Tu vas voir ! »

Et à peine eut-il fini de prononcer cette phrase que le militaire se mit à califourchon sur le Docteur Weir et commença à la chatouiller.


	3. Chapter 3

Voila le chapitre 3

_Voila le chapitre 3 _

_Personnellement, j'aime se chapitre, on y voie la guérison de John, mais aussi comment il tient a liz ! Puis, j'aime bien les petite scènes de la vie quotidienne pas vous ? Mais je vous laisse la découvrir par vous-même ! _

_Bonne lecture _

_Rafikis : Pour poster, tu sais je ne suis pas contre un post sur au-delà et ici lol ailleurs faut que je poste ton com se wd !! Tu a vue lequel de Bruce Willis ? Heu… tu veux me faire rougir ? lol na, je pense pas toujours a tout hélas snif lol En tout cas, la tu va savoir si cela a dérapé ou pas lol voila la suite !!_

_Pour publié vos fics sur stargate : __audeladesetoiles./index.htm_

xoxoxoxox

Et à peine eut-il fini de prononcer cette phrase que le militaire se mit à califourchon sur le Docteur Weir et commença à la chatouiller.

-« Non, Non John c'est déloyal ! » Parvint-elle à articuler entre deux éclats de rire.

Elle bougeait comme un verre au bout d'une ligne.

-« C'est pour me venger du fait que tu trouves Bruce Willis sexy ! Plus sexy que moi ! »

Elizabeth rit à cette remarque.

-« Tu es ridicule. »

John, pour toute réponse, recommença à la chatouiller. Elizabeth se débattait tant qu'elle le pouvait, mais Sheppard était bien plus fort qu'elle. Il se saisit de ses poignets et la plaqua sur le canapé. Ils étaient à présent l'un sur l'autre, tentant de reprendre leur respiration. La poitrine d'Elizabeth frôlait le torse de John, tandis que le visage de celui-ci n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune femme. Leurs souffles se mêlaient, tandis que leurs regards s'accrochaient…

Leurs visages reflétaient la tension de chacun… Ils savaient à cet instant qu'ils auraient du s'éloigner, mais ils n'en avaient cure…Tous deux étaient perdus dans le regard rempli d'amour de l'autre…Elizabeth, toujours en le regardant, frôla de sa langue les lèvres du Colonel…Elle le vit fermer les yeux et soupirer…Satisfaite, la diplomate se rapprocha une nouvelle fois pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes…

D'abord timide, le baiser commença à s'intensifier au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient… La langue de John frôla la lèvre inférieure de sa partenaire, avant de pénétrer dans sa bouche et de se mêler sensuellement avec la sienne… La diplomate étouffa un gémissement et mit plus d'ardeur dans ce baiser, qui se fit à la limite de la décence. Tandis que leurs mains venaient de trouver d'elles-mêmes le chemin du corps de l'autre.

C'est en sentant la peau d'Elizabeth frissonner sous ses doigts, que John prit conscience de ce qui allait se passer…c'est alors dans un suprême effort que le militaire s'éloigna de sa compagne et se redressa, laissant une Elizabeth frustrée.

-« Je… »

Il se gratta la tête et détourna le regard.

-« On n'aurait pas du…Excuse- moi ! »

-« hey ! » dit-elle, après s'être redressée, en posant une main sur sa joue. Là, c'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui t'aie cherché ! »

-« J'aurais du refuser. »

-« Mais tu m'as arrêtée John. Dit-elle, d'une voix douce. Il y a quelque mois tu ne l'aurais pas fait. »

Le colonel Sheppard réfléchit un instant aux paroles de sa compagne. Il est vrai qu'il y a quelques mois, il lui aurait sauté dessus comme un animal en rut, alors que là, c'est lui même qui l'avait stoppée…

-« Ca veut dire que… » Dit-il, plus pour lui même que pour Elizabeth.

-« Tu es sur la voie de la guérison. » Compléta-t-elle.

-« Je te promets qu'on se rattrapera ! » Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Mais je te crois ! »Répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, avant de froncer les sourcils.

John venait de se lever du canapé.

-« Où vas-tu ? »

-« Prendre une douche froide ! »

-« Fais attention à ne pas pomper toute l'eau froide. » Répondit-elle amusée.

-« Je crois que vu le nombre de douches froides que j'ai prises ces derniers mois, cela aurait été déjà fait depuis longtemps. »

Elizabeth sourit, avant de lui crier, alors qu'il allait monter l'escalier.

-« Pas de masturbation ! »

John arrêta son geste, et sa tête apparut dans l'encart de la porte.

-« Tu es obligée de remettre ça sur le tapis à chaque fois ? » Se plaignit-il.

Il n'était déjà pas fier d'être accro au sexe et de vivre comme un moine depuis 8 mois, si en plus Elizabeth devait lui rappeler ce qui c'était passé il y a de cela 2 mois…En effet, étant au bord de l'explosion et au summum de sa frustration, n'y tenant plus, John avait commencé à se caresser. Il savait que la masturbation était une forme de dépendance, sauf qu'à ce moment précis, plus rien n'avait eu d'importance, sauf celle d'assouvir son désir par la porte ou par la fenêtre…

Heureusement que la jeune femme était arrivée pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable…La peine et la tristesse dans ses yeux lui avait fait comprendre l'impact de son geste… et il n'y avait pas une seconde où le visage défait d'Ely n'apparaissait pas devant ses yeux…

-« Oui, je préfère. »

Le militaire s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa.

-« Je te l'ai dit que je ne le referais plus, plus jamais…J'ai vu la tristesse sur ton visage…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase et baissa les yeux…Ce ne fut que la main de la leader sur sa joue qui lui fit relever les yeux sur son si joli visage.

-« Je sais…Je te taquinais juste. »Fit-elle, en souriant.

Elle lui chipa un baiser.

-« Va prendre une douche ! »

-« Oui chef ! »

-« Qu'est ce que tu as dis ? »

«-« Oui chef ! »

Elizabeth sourit.

-« C'est bien, tu es un bon petit soldat ! Aller, file. Dit-elle, en lui donnant une tape sur les fesses.

Le militaire plissa les yeux et se promit intérieurement qu'il se vengerait. Mais pas ce soir… Pour l'heure, il lui fallait une bonne douche. Ils avaient suffisamment été sur la corde raide tous les deux, pour le moment.


	4. Chapter 4

11 mois et deux semaines

_Coucou_

_Et voici le chapitre 4 de sur la corde raide, suite et fin !!!! Et oui, comme toute les bonnes choses, sa a une fin snif ! Mais nous reviendrons pour un 3 eme et dernier OS qui conclura définitivement l'addiction de John ! _

_Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup la demande en mariage lol _

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensé ! _

_Pour publier vos fanfictions sur la série stargate _

**.**

_Bonne lecture !!!!!_

_Rafikis : ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas grave, j'aime les coms, alors je les prends aussi bien sur au-delà que ici lol mdr, tu voie, la ces toi qui es pensé, je n y avait pas pensé lol Mais non, le but n'es t –il pas qu'il guérisse ? _

_Adaris : Voila la suite et fin, dis moi ce que tu en pense ! _

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**11 mois et deux semaines**

Elizabeth gara la voiture dans l'allée, retira les clés de contact, sortit du véhicule et se dirigea vers le coffre qu'elle ouvrit. Elle soupira devant les trois sacs pleins en papier Kraft remplis de courses. Bien sûr, John n'était jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui ! En plus, la jeune femme avait la flemme de faire un aller et un retour ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se débrouiller pour tout porter, sans rien laisser tomber.

Elle réussit non sans mal à tout placer dans ses bras, et à refermer le coffre du coude. D'une démarche précaire, la diplomate s'engagea dans l'allée, arrivée à la porte, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de poser les sacs à terre. Elle l'ouvrit, non sans pester sur les hommes qui ne faisaient jamais les courses !

-« John ! » Cria-t-elle, une fois à l'intérieur, la porte refermée.

Mais seul l'écho de sa voix lui répondit. De toute façon, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit là. Pensa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Il avait une de ses avants-dernières réunions au sexe anonyme, puis ensuite il devait aller aider Rodney. Le scientifique avait appelé John en urgence pour lui demander après sa réunion, de venir avec lui choisir les alliances. Chose qu'il n'avait pas encore faite, cela à trois semaines de la cérémonie.

En effet ; qui aurait crus, et pourtant, le Docteur Rodney McKay allait épouser dans trois semaines le Docteur Jennifer Keller. Celle-ci était enceinte de 4 mois…Sheppard lui avait rétorqué qu'ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps, et avait demandé à Keller à ce qu'elle lui donne une fille. Keller avait rit à cette remarque, répondant que hélas, ce n'était pas elle qui décidait…Elizabeth savait pertinemment que John n'en avait rien à faire du sexe du bébé…Il faisait cela pour embêter le futur mari et père.

Ce qui marchait parfaitement d'ailleurs. Car, plus la date approchait et plus Rodney s'était transformé en une véritable pile 2000 volts. Il appelait son témoin toute les 5 minutes, c'est-à-dire John qui regrettait cette fonction maintenant, de peur d'avoir oublié quelque chose! …Au final, le militaire avait jeté dans les toilettes son portable et débranché le téléphone… Sauf qu'il n'avait pas pensé au portable d'Elizabeth, et c'était sur celui-ci que Rodney le harcelait à présent…

Jennifer, elle, prenait les choses avec beaucoup plus de calme. Elle savait que tout ne serait pas parfait, mais elle s'en fichait…Tout ce que la jeune femme désirait, c'était d'épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait. Au grand étonnement d'Elizabeth, elle lui avait demandé d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur. Ce qu'avait bien entendu accepter la jeune femme.

Le docteur Weir ne pouvait nier que les préparatifs du mariage de Rodney lui avait donné quelques idées…Elle aussi aurait bien voulu que John fasse sa demande et pourquoi pas être enceinte, comme Jennifer…Elle n'y avait jamais songé mais…Cette idée, depuis l'annonce de la grossesse de Keller, lui trottait dans la tête. De toute façon, ils n'en étaient pas encore là ! Pas tant que John ne serait pas totalement guéri…Ce qui ne saurait tarder vu les dires de son médecin…

-« Allez Ely ! Au lieu de rêvasser, tu ferais mieux de ranger ! »

C'est sur ces paroles prononcées à voix haute, que la jeune femme entreprit le rangement de ses courses…Ce fut une fois qu'elle eut tout terminé et alors qu'elle refermait la porte du frigo, que la jeune femme remarqua quelque chose. Un mot de John, accroché sur un magnet en forme de grenouille. « Suis les morceaux de papier »

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils à cette phrase…Suivre les morceaux de papier… Mais quels morceaux de papier ? Elle remarqua alors un PS au dessous de cette phrase énigmatique… » Sur le plan de travail » Le plan de travail ? Qu'avait-il donc en tête ? Le seul moyen d'avoir la réponse était encore de suivre la piste.

Après avoir scruté le plan de travail, elle repéra le morceau et s'en saisit. Il y avait encore un PS, qui lui indiquait le lieu où se trouvait une nouvelle pièce du puzzle et une lettre, un T.

-« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ça John ? » Dit-elle, à voix haute. Comme si elle espérait que Sheppard sorte du frigo et lui réponde.

Devait-elle vraiment se prêter au jeu ? Une petite voix lui disait non, l'autre oui… C'est donc poussée par une certaine curiosité qu'elle s'exécuta…Ainsi, la leader fit le tour de la maison, parcourant chaque pièce, même le garage et la cave, avant de se trouver au pied de l'escalier. En bas, au milieu et en haut devait normalement se trouver des papiers. Elizabeth soupira, en se disant que John resterait, quoi qu'il se passe, un grand enfant…Elle monta à l'étage, avant de trouver une autre pièce, qui l'emmena à son point final leur chambre…

-« John ? » Essaya-t-elle ?

Après tout, s'il l'avait conduite ici, c'est qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

-« John tu es là ? Je sais que tu es là, qui aurait dispersé ces papiers sinon ? »

Là encore, aucune réponse !

-« John, c'est ridicule ! » Dit-elle d'une voix plaintive.

Elizabeth soupira, avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit, lasse du petit jeu de son compagnon qui ne l'amenait nulle part ! Elle tourna la tête sur la gauche, à la place de son compagnon et fronçant les sourcils…Un autre mot y était déposé. La dirigeante se redressa et s'en saisit.

« Maintenant reconstitue le puzzle »

Quoi ? Il voulait vraiment qu'elle s'amuse à former une phrase avec ces 16 morceaux de papiers.

-« John Sheppard si tu crois vraiment que je vais m'amuser à faire ça ! »

Elle croisa les bras et jeta un regard noir aux morceaux, comme si ceux-ci étaient responsables. Quelques minutes se passèrent avant qu'elle ne grimace et finisse par essayer de reconstituer le puzzle. La jeune femme n'en revenait pas, John, même absent, arrivait toujours à lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait ! Cela en était agaçant et exaspérant ! Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle songe à trouver une parade ! Elizabeth secoua la tête pour effacer cette pensée et se concentrer de nouveau sur la phrase.

C'était visiblement une question, vu les points d'interrogations…Donc, ça allait à la fin…Ensuite...heu… La jeune femme se gratta la tête. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus pratiqué ce genre de charade…Pourtant, quand elle était plus jeune, enfant, elle en était championne. La dirigeante essaya plusieurs combinaisons, sans grands résultats…

-« Une question…réfléchit Elizabeth. Qu'est-ce que John pourrait te demander… » Pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

Elle avait beau se concentrer, rien ne venait dans l'immédiat. Elle, qui d'habitude, résolvait des traductions en peu de temps, n'arrivait pas au bout d'une énigme…

Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, elle ne souhaitait pas savoir la réponse. Elizabeth ne savait pourquoi, mais elle avait peur de la question… Ne démontrant pas l'appréhension qui la tenaillait depuis qu'il lui avait demandé de reconstituer la phrase…La diplomate inspira et expira profondément, et se remit sur la question.

A bout de 15 minutes, Elizabeth réussi à reconstituer un « veux-tu.. » Veux-tu ? Veux-tu quoi ? Son cœur manqua un battement et elle écarquilla les yeux soudainement. Est-ce que… D'un geste rapide et tremblant, elle reconstitua le reste de la phrase…une fois fait, la leader mit une main devant sa bouche pour tenter de réprimer un hoquet de surprise… Elle eut toutes les peines du monde à retenir les larmes, a la vue de ce qui s'affichait devant ses yeux…

-« Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Il l'avait fait…Il venait de faire ce qu'elle rêvait qu'il fasse depuis quelques semaines déjà…il venait de la demander en mariage…D'une façon originale, certes, mais cela n'aurait pas été lui sinon…Elle laissa ses doigts se poser sur les différente lettres, comme si elle voulait s'en imprégner, tout en murmurant…

-« Veux-tu m'épouser. »

-« Je me demandais quand tu allais enfin réussir à reconstituer ma petit énigme. » Dit soudain une voix.

Elizabeth fit volte face. Pour voir, dans l'encadrement de la porte, un John Sheppard nonchalamment appuyé, un sourire aux lèvres. Quand elle le vit, es larmes qu'elle avait réussi jusque là à retenir, coulaient à présent le long de ses joues.

-« John…Je… » Dit-elle, d'une voix bouleversée.

Le militaire quitta son poste d'observation, pour venir s'asseoir juste en face d'elle. Il lui prit les mains et l'embrassa.

-« Ely, mon amour, ne pleure pas. »

-« Je… »

Elle essuya ses larmes.

-« Ce n'était pas le but cherché, tu sais ? » Dit-il en lui caressant la joue du pouce, ancrant son regard au sien.

-« Je ne m'y attendais pas. » Murmura-t-elle.

Il lui sourit tendrement.

-« Où aurait été la surprise sinon ? Elizabeth je t'aime. Et… »

Sheppard hésita.

-« Je sais que toi et moi on n'en a jamais parlé…Mais… »

Il déglutit.

-« Tu es la femme de ma vie Ely…tu m'as épaulé, tu es restée à mes cotés pendant un an…sans rien en retour…tu m'as soutenu dans les pires moments de ma guérison, là où d'autres auraient fuit… »

Il marqua une pause. Il n'aimait décidément pas étaler ses sentiments.

-« Cette année m'a ouvert les yeux sur le fait que je t'aimais, plus que de raison, plus que ma vie…Que pour toi, je serais prêt à tout arrêter si tu me le demandais. Je t'aime Elizabeth…Alors Docteur Elizabeth Weir, voulez-vous devenir ma femme ? »

Elizabeth ne savait que répondre. Totalement perdue dans le flot d'émotions qui se bousculait en son être…Elle aurait du lui sauter au cou et lui dire oui et pourtant, malgré cette envie, ce fut une autre réponse qu'elle donna.

-« Et ta guérison ? »

Oui sa guérison…Elle était un facteur important. Elle voulait être sûre que John soit totalement guéri, enfin que rien ne les empêche d'être un couple normal. Elle vit de l'étonnement passer sur son visage, ainsi que de l'incompréhension.

-« Comment ça ma Guérison ? »L'interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Et bien… »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-« Et tu sûr d'être guéri ? »

-« Le médecin avait dit un an ! Cela fera un an dans deux semaines ! Nous pourrons bientôt reprendre une vie normale ma chérie »

Elizabeth baissa les yeux. Une vie normale était ce qu'elle souhaitait le plus, mais elle voulait être sûre que John soit remis.

-« Elizabeth, tu ne veux pas m'épouser ? » Demanda-t-il, soudain effrayé.

Pas l'épouser ? La question ne se posait même pas. Bien sûr que si elle souhaitait l'épouser ! La jeune femme leva les yeux sur lui. Il fallait qu'elle lui fasse comprendre son point de vue.

-« Je voudrai être sûre que tu sois remis. »

-« Mais je le suis. » Protesta-t-il.

-« Ne le prend pas mal, mais…j'aimerais qu'on attende. »

_ « Pour le mariage ? »

-« Non ! Dit-elle soudainement. Je voudrais juste qu'on patiente pour refaire l'amour. »

-« Commença ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« Ton médecin t'a dit que, quand tu ferais l'amour de nouveau, cela serait comme la première fois. »

-« Oui… » Dit-il, peu sûr de suivre la jeune femme.

-« J'aimerais que notre lune de miel soit notre première fois. Te faire ressentir toutes les émotions qui parcourent mon être quand tu poses les yeux sur moi. »

John comprenait à présent où elle voulait en venir. Cette demande le toucha plus qu'il ne l'aurait su le dire…Elle souhaitait encore attendre…afin d'être sûre qu'il soit guérie, mais aussi pour eux…Pour leur plaisir et rendre ce jours unique…Le militaire réalisa quelque chose.

-« Cela veux dire que ? »

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, trop ému pour prononcer le moindre mot. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et dit d'une voix douce.

-« Oui, j'accepte de devenir Madame Elizabeth Sheppard. » Répondit-elle, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Fin


End file.
